Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters
Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：イエガーマイスタース', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Iegāmaisutāsu) is a Japanese anime television series and the 9th animated incarnation of the Harmony Unleashed series produced by Hollowfox Entertainment, Aniplex, D-rights, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy and Production I.G. The anime series is written by Yoji Enokido, assisted by Yosuke Kuroda, directed by Seiji Mizushima, and animated by IG Port's subsidiaries, Wit Studio and Xebec. The series will air in July 2014 in TV Tokyo and AT-X. The series is rated TV-MA, which it's the second anime series of Harmony Unleashed to be rated TV-MA. The series, with co-ordination with D-rights' American subsidiary, Sunrights Inc. and Aniplex of America, is licensed by Production I.G. LLC with an english dub produced by Hollowfox Entertainment with assistance of recording with Bang! Zoom Entertainment, NYAV Post, Blue Water Studios and Ocean Productions. About the Series HUJMColorLogo.png|First Season Logo HUJM2ColorLogo.png|Second Season Logo Montalvo has interest in mecha ever since he likes Gundam and Code Geass, and liked Pacific Rim and watched Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne and Star Driver, gaining an idea to make another animated series, but with mecha and having the HPCS maneuver (but for Applejack, Spike and Rarity). However, the main protagonist will not be Aaron, as the protagonist role goes to his fictionalized version of his step-cousin, Christina. The series is directed by Seiji Mizushima (BlazBlue: Alter Memory, Gundam 00, UN-GO, Shaman King), with compositions by Yoji Enokido (FLCL, Sailor Moon Super S, Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto), and assisted by Yosuke Kuroda (Gundam 00, Please Teacher, Gundam Build Fighters) adapting the storyplay by Aaron Montalvo. The character designs for the anime series are originally in concept by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and chief designed for animation by Takumo Norita (Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne), Original Pony designs by Ume Aoki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) with animation adaptation by Shintetsu Takiyama (Nyaruko-san), and Original Mecha Designs by Yoji Shinkawa (Metal Gear Solid) with animation assistance by Kyoji Asano (Attack on Titan, Psycho-Pass), Atsushi Takeuchi (Ghost in the Shell: Arise, Guilty Crown), Hideki Takahashi and Takuya Suzuki (Valvrave: The Liberator). The theme of the series won't be like Gundam or Code Geass, as in too dramatic or dystopian-ish, despite some drama and alternate universe added within the mecha genre, but it will be mixing with slice of life, Science Fantasy, romance, comedy and action/adventure, like Gintama or Lagrange. The series will be for 2 seasons of 39 episodes per season, as the first takes place in 2015 and the second is a time-skip taking place 10-15 years later. Plot: Season 1 A year after the alien invasion, which appears to be an alien/human hybrid army called the Hatred Towards Equines Extermination Squad that affected Ponyville and the land of Equestria, a robot pony named Jasperger (which it was Aaron's digital pet) helped Princess Celestia rebuilt the land of Equestria by futurizing into a cyberpunk/magic hybrid land, it led Aaron to the experience that a magical human ponidox and a mechanic success of the Robo Bebe to start and launch the Jaegermeister project, which consisted of a humanoid/pony hybrid mecha giant robot piloted by both a pony and a human consisted of either human ponidox ones and normal humans with scientific android ponies, which are also their ponysonas. Christina, Aaron's step-niece and a former middle school student about to graduate at Emerson, witnessed that Aaron is having her part of the Jaegermeister project as a pilot with an an android Pony as a pet and a Jaegermeister AI known as Q-D. As the HTEES returned, they must team up to combine magical powers and their technical abilities to use the Jaegermeisters for justice. Plot: Season 2 TBA Characters Jaegermeisters Season 1 Jaegermeisters Season 2 Episodes The total of Jaegermeisters episodes will be of 78 due to an episode total of 39 for both seasons. The series will air in Summer 2014 on TV Tokyo and its affiliates later on TV Aichi, Animax and AT-X. After the announcement of Jaegermeisters and Spirit Brony High on NYCC 2013, It has announced that due to the series being a Japanese-American production, NI97/AR97 ESI (Now Hollowfox Entertainment) will be producing the english dub with licensing by IG Port's american subsidiary of Production I.G. with co-ordination by Aniplex of America and Sunrights Inc. (a subsidiary of D-rights, owned by Mitsubishi) in North America, which they licensed Equestrian Trinity and the streaming rights to Anthro Bunraku: The Animation and going to license Crossing Arrows and the streaming rights to Equestria Campus Supremacy. Also it has been co-ordenately licensed by Anime Limited in the UK, Hanabee Entertainment in Australasia, And with international co-distribution by Marvista Entertainment, The series will be simulcasting the anime same time as Japan on Crunchyroll (as published by TV Tokyo), YouTube (in the Harmony Unleashed Channel) and Hulu. International Airings *Japan - TV Tokyo, TV Aichi, AT-X, Animax *United States - AM-Bushidox, AM-Atomix (Toonami), Neon Alley *Canada - NI97 Jetstream Animaction, Neon Alley *Asia - Animax Asia, Toonami, Okto Singapore, GMA Channel Phillipines OVA's Like Equestrian Trinity and HPCS, as well as the original OVA, Spirit Brony High, it will have an OVA series, as announced in New York Comic Con 2013. It will have an OVA-exclusive opening and ending. Media Literature Media Manga A manga will be released alongside the TV airing in 2014. The manga is written by the same guys that did the anime composition with illustration by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto and published by Mag Garden's Monthly Comic Blade. For the english release, the manga is published by Yen Press. Manga Spin-off: Jaegermeisters: AppleSpark Undertaker Rising A shojo manga focused on Twilight Sparkle and Applejack will be released in 2015 in the magazine Monthly Comic Avarus and written by Mari Okada and Yoji Enokido with illustration by Akira Amano and Yoji Shinkawa based on a story by Aaron Montalvo. Pony Manga Spin-off: Jaegermeister Four-Hooved Adventure in Equestria! Alongside the manga adaptation and prior to the AppleSpark spin-off, a spin-off manga focusing on ponies and the new land of Neo Equestria is announced and set to release in September online in EDEN. It is written by Yosuke Kuroda and Riku Sanjo and illustrated by series' original pony designer Ume Aoki. Light Novel The light novel will be published by Kadokawa Shoten with illustrations by Sadamoto and written by Enokido, adapting Montalvo's storyplay as well as making LN-exclusive chapters alongside Montalvo. The english release will also be published alongside the manga by Yen Press in 2014. Films Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters: The Movie - Discorded Corruption Fox International Companies Japan, Production I.G, Hollowfox Entertainment and Toho announced a theatrical film based on the anime series set to release in Winter 2014 in 3D and IMAX 3D. The film will be directed by Atsushi Takeuchi with screenplay by Yoji Enokido and Yosuke Kuroda, and chief directed by Seiji Mizushima. It is also announced that Shigeru Chiba, official Japanese voice of Discord, will reprise his role in the movie. Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters x Chrono Shock: Mecha VS. Human A crossover film has been announced prior to the release of the anime series, this time with the NI97xMP6 label for the first time. It is rumoured that Jaegermeisters will have a crossover with Project Eternal's Chrono Shock. Later on, the rumors were true as the name has been confirmed as Mecha vs. Human. The film is directed by Tensai Okamura with supervision by Seiji Mizushima and written by Yoji Enokido based on a story by Aaron Montalvo. Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters 1x2 Timebreak TBA Untitled Jaegermeisters 2 Film TBA Video Games Xroz: Untamed Destiny Namco Bandai Games Inc. and Yuke's announced the game based on the upcoming Jaegermeisters anime series for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita at Tokyo Game Show 2013. No information as of now has yet announced. Freya Gaiden At Jump Festa 2013, after the press conference of the Japanese release of Harmony Unleashed: Uprising, Montalvo talked about a Freya side-story Miniseries expected to air on TV after ending the run of the first Jaegermeisters series. Potential Live-Action Miniseries Aaron Montalvo and Arad Productions Inc CEO/Production I.G LLC chairman/film producer Avi Arad are talking about a Jaegermeisters live-action sci-fi/fantasy comedy-drama miniseries with co-development by Keita Amemiya, for he directed some episodes in the Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria series as well as the Rise of Robo-Bebe short film. Montalvo stated that the live-action series will have a separated universe from the main series of the franchise, despite their fictionalized versions of themselves being reprised by the original ones. It has also been announced that Fox 21 will produce the series alongside Arad Productions Inc., Hollowfox Entertainment, Hasbro Studios and Toho Company Ltd. with distribution for Twentieth Century Fox Television and Hollowfox Entertainment, but it is still unknown when channel is going to air (either between television or internet services) as of now. Music *Composer: Yoshihiro Ike, NARASAKI *Music Work: Aniplex, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint, TV Tokyo Music Opening Themes Season 1 File:Eir Aoi - Cobalt Sky|Opening Theme 1: Cobalt Sky by Eir Aoi File:WHITE ASH Crowds【Music Video Short Ver】|Opening Theme 2: Crowds by White Ash (From Gatchaman Crowds) File:Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 Season 2 Opening Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi|Opening Theme 3: Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi by UVERWorld (From Mobile Suit Gundam 00) Season 2 File:【PV】 CHEMISTRY - Period (歌詞つき)|S2 Opening Theme 1: Period by Chemistry (From Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) File:(PV) Minami Kuribayashi ZERO!!|Season 2 Opening Theme: ZERO!! by Minami Kuribayashi (From Hataraku Maou Sama!!!) File:Ami - No x Limit HQ|S2 Opening Theme 3: No x Limit by Ami (From Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians) OVA´s File:【T.M Revolution】- SWORD SUMMIT (Full) - Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings 2 (Opening Song.)|S1 OVA Opening Theme - Sword Summit by T.M Revolution (From Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2) File:Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince Op 2 Full - PROMPT マジェスティックプリンス|S2 OVA Opening Theme - Prompt by Kon (From Majestic Prince) Ending Themes Season 1 File:Japanese Ending - Season 2 - My Little Pony Tomodachi wa Mahou (S2)|Ending Theme 1: Step by Step by Suzu (From the Japanese Dub of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) File:Yousei Teikoku - Mischievous of Alice PV|Ending Theme 2: Mischevous of Alice by Yousei Teikoku File:Fullmetal Alchemist Closing Song 3 (Crystal Kay - Motherland)|Ending Theme 3: Motherland by Crystal Kay (From Fullmetal Alchemist) Season 2 File:Abingdon boys school - strength|S2 Ending Theme 1: Strength by Abingdon Boys School (From Soul Eater) File:【戦勇。】Senyuu. - Believe ~Eien no Link~|S2 Ending Theme 2: Believe ~Eien no Link~ by JAM Project (From Senyuu.) TBA|S2 Ending Theme 3: TBA OVA's File:Kimi To Onaji Aozora 2007 Version (Saint Seiya Hades Ending Sanctuary) - Yumi Matsuzawa|Season 1 OVA Ending Theme - Kimi to Onaji Aozora by Yumi Matzusawa and Anicapella (2007 Version of the SS Hades Sanctuary OVA) Production Category:Anime Series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:TV Series Category:Animated